This invention relates to a cymbal fixture, particularly to an improved clamp structure for cymbal fixing.
The integral structure of a pair of conventional pedal cymbals, as shown in FIG. 1, usually contains a stand with a long tube enclosed therein, and a lower cymbal is anchored on top of the long tube with a clamp, wherein the long tube encloses a pull lever; an upper cymbal is fixed on top of the pull lever with another clamp; and bottom end of the pull lever is connected with a pedal. When the pedal is pressed, the pull lever will be pulled downwards to drive the upper cymbal to strike the lower cymbal to sound; and when the pedal is released, the pull lever will return upwards to its original position by a restoring elastic device (not shown) to detach the upper cymbal from the lower one.
The fixing component used to lock the upper cymbal as shown in FIG. 2 mainly contains a sleeve having an externally threaded shank at lower end and a cap on top end with a relatively larger diameter than that of the threaded shank, wherein the cap and the threaded shank both are provided with a pivot hole in center position respectively for the pull lever to penetrate; and a tapped hole is formed in radial direction of the cap to communicate with the pivot hole for a clamping bolt to get engaged and to push against the pull lever for locking the same.
The threaded shank is further collared with two pieces of cotton blocks for pinching the upper cymbal in-between, wherein top face of the upper cotton block is stopped by bottom end of the cap, and bottom face of the lower cotton block is stopped by a nut for locking the upper cymbal.
It is doubtful about the abovesaid construction if the pull lever can be firmly held merely by a small contact area of the clamping bolt, especially when the upper cymbal moves up and down after the pull lever to strike the lower cymbal frequently and intermittently from time to time during a performance. The latter is to exert a reaction force in each strike to push the former moving upwards bit by bit to worsen the response of the cymbals inevitably while the locking is getting loosened gradually. So that, it is considered a defect needing improvement.